A thousand miles
by Maria-Minamino
Summary: Rurouni Kenshin Songfc. Once Kenshin leaves for Kyoto. This is Kaoru's POV. SHe is going to Kyoto with Yahiko to find Kenshin. Please R


Disclaimer : I do not own Rurouni Kenshin even if I wished I did. Also the song used in this I do not own either  
  
A?N -- this is my very fisrt Kenshin fic. I had to write one after last night's Kenshin episode though -- so here it is. I hope you like it!  
  
"Yahiko, are we almost there?" I asked my friend and pupil who was walking next to me down the street. I saw him nod his head and I sighed as I did so. Everystep taken is another step towards seeing Kenshin again. And even if he doesn't want me to follow him, I don't care. He means to much to me now for me not too. I looked up and saw that we were at the docks, and again I sighed, though this time it was with relief.   
  
Making my way down town   
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces pass   
  
And I'm home bound  
  
"C'mon Kaoru, the boat is over there and it is about to leave!" Yahiko screamed at me and broke out running towards a grey/white boat a few docks away from us. I carefully picked up my kimono and followed, walking as fast as my kimono would let me. I could see that Yahiko had gotten aboard the boat already and was having the captain wait for me to arrive. Once I did, my friend helped my carefully on the boat and we both chuckled slightly at each other. The captain greeted us and the few other people that were sailing to Kyoto with us.   
  
"There are cabins below deck. Each party gets one," the captain told us all. I looked around and could see that there were four parties total including Yahiko and myself as one. The captain dismissed us and had some of his crew show us which room each party was going to stay in. Yahiko and I were going to share the first cabin room that the sailors showed us. We walked inside and dropped what little things we had one the floor of the cramped room. The boat began to move underneath us and Yahiko and I held onto the wall to keep from moving. After a few moments though, it settled down to a steady movement across the water.  
  
"I'm going to go up and watch for the shore," I told Yahiko.  
  
"But we still have a ways to reach Kyoto!" he replied back to me with an astonished gasp.  
  
"Yes, I know," I told him. He shrugged his shoulders at me.  
  
"Then I'm gonna look with you," he said and I smiled a deep smile at him. He and I fought constantly, but it was only play, and the both of us knew it.. Yahiko is like my little brother, and we are always here for each other no matter what. We made our way to the front of the boat after we climbed the stairs to the top. Once there, Yahiko and I leaned on the railing, side by side, both of us watching for any sign of Kyoto.  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just making my way  
  
Making a way  
  
Through the crowd  
  
flashback *"Lets watch the fireflies tonight Kenshin!" kenshin nodded towards me and I smiled a happy smile, knowing that he would always be here.* end  
  
I blinked and tears started to form in my eyes. It was dark and I was standing at the railing again. It has already been 2 weeks since Yahiko and I left, and everyday we stand here watching. Yahiko is long gone to bed by now, but I refused to come tonight. Kenshin was just egging on my heart, and there wasn't anything I could do with it at the moment. The only thing I can do is stand and watch the days go by, thinking of old memories and fun times that I used to have.  
  
And I need you   
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you... tonight  
  
Flashback*Kenshin and I are running through the ran with Yahiko and Sano. We take shelter under a small building's overhand. Sano and Yahiko immediatly begin to talk about something that i couldn't care less about. I brought my kimono up, meaning to wipe the water off of my face, but I felt a soft hand on mine before I could bring my hand up past my chin. I looked at the hand then followed it to see that it was Kenshin.  
  
"Don't do that, you'll get it even more wet than it already is," he told me, talking about my kimono. I blushed a deep red and he brought his hand off of mine, startled and confused, just as I was.* end  
  
By now the tears are pouring down my cheeks. I can't help myself, it is just too much for me right now. 'Is Kenshin thinking of the old times that we had together, just like I am? Or is he too busy with other things to even think about me for a minute?'  
  
It's always times like these   
  
When I think of you  
  
And I wonder   
  
If you ever think of me  
  
'Please think of me Kenshin! Please! I want you to know that I am always going to be with you, whether it is physically or just as my spirit, but I will always be by your side Kenshin. Please be by mine.'  
  
Cause everything's so wrong  
  
And I don't belong  
  
Living in   
  
Your precious memory  
  
I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to face Yahiko. When he saw the tears on my cheeks, he brought his sleeve up and wiped them away for me.   
  
"You should try to sleep Kaoru, I can keep watch for you," he offered. I shook my head.  
  
"No, I just want to wait okay?" I asked him. Before he would answer though, he ran away. I looked after him confused, but then he walked back to me, this time he had two blankets over his arm.  
  
"We'll sleep out here then," he said and handed me one of the blankets. I smiled and we sat down. I put my arm around him, giving him a brotherly hug. and we waited, watching, together...for Kenshin.  
  
Cause I need you  
  
And I miss you   
  
And now I wonder  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by,oh  
  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you... tonight  
  
I looked up and there it was, Kyoto. I shook Yahiko awake and we both stood up. In front of us was the bustling city that we have been wanting to see for a while now. He and I jumped up and down hugging each other. We would finally get to see Kenshin again!!!  
  
And I, I don't wanna let you know  
  
I drown in your memory   
  
I don't wanna let this go   
  
I've fallen...  
  
After the boat docked at the Kyoto docks, Yahiko and I made out way into the heart of the city, always looking out for Kenshin. After a couple hours, he and I sat down on some stairs for a few minutes.   
  
"Kaoru, this isn't working," he told me with a sigh.  
  
"I know, but we have to find Kenshin!" I replied and we stood up again. We began to walk once more throughout the city. Though this time, Yahiko bumped into a girl, and they fell onto a mess on the ground  
  
Making my way down town   
  
Waking fast   
  
Faces pass   
  
And I'm home bound  
  
"Watch out ugly!" Yahiko yelled at the girl. The girl, who was wearing a purple ninja outfit ignored Yahiko and stood up again.  
  
"Himura wait!" the called out and started to take off again. My eyes widened and I grabbed her arm. She turned to me surprised.   
  
"Himura? Kenshin Himura!?" I asked as tears once again formed in my eyes. The girl dropped her tenseness, her eyes wide too.   
  
"You know Himura?" the girl asked me. I nodded my head as Yahiko walked up next to me in surprise. After introducing myself and Yahiko, the girl introduced herself as Misao Makamachi. She invited us to come back with her to the 'Aoiya', a place similar to the Akabeko. We met Okina and he told us that Kenshin had been staying there for a while, but he had just left, though he wouldn't tell us where.   
  
Staring blankly ahead   
  
Making my way  
  
Making a way   
  
Through the crowd  
  
I began to sob and I threw my arms down is desperation, hoping this last sign of respect would get Kenshin's location from him. The old man smiled and sighed. He told us that Kenshin was going to go and visit his master up in the hills. I smiled to him gratefully, and Misao led Yahiko and myself up the hills and through a forest to where Kenshin's master's home was located.  
  
I hesitated as Yahiko and Misao made their way to the door of the small house. Yahiko turned around to me.  
  
"What's the matter Kaoru? You came all this way and now you don't want to see him?" he asked me slightly annoyed by my behaviour. I shook my head.  
  
"I just don't want him to be mad at me,'' I replied to my friend/brother.  
  
"Don't worry, Himura won't get mad!" Misao told me and turned back around to face the door. I hurried to catch up and right before any of us could knock on the door, it opened. My heart jumped, in front of me was Kenshin with another man.  
  
And I still need you  
  
And I still miss you   
  
And now I wonder  
  
If I could fall into the sky  
  
Do you think time, would pass us by  
  
Cause you kow I'd walk a thousand miles   
  
If I could just see you...  
  
"Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked as he eyes Yahiko, Misao, and Myself.   
  
"I-I. kenshin...are you mad at me?" I asked as he and the other man walked past us towards the trees. He turned around at me with a half smile on his face.  
  
"I am partially mad, though the other part of me is happy to see you Miss Kaoru, that it is," he told me and Kenshin and the black-haired man walked off into the forest. I smiled after him, slightly saddened, but the rest of me happy.  
  
If I could fall into the sky  
  
Do you think time would pass me by  
  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you...  
  
If I could just hold you... tonight   
  
'I saw Kenshin again, and I am happy. I know we will see each other after this when he is done with his Master. I am content to wait for a few days,' I though to myself as I gazed out of the window into the night sky.   
  
"Kenshin...." 


End file.
